


Wishing Upon Stars

by Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround



Series: Altercember [28]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy, James Reynolds Being an Asshole, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround/pseuds/Gacha_Devil_Girl_WandersAround
Summary: Day twenty nine: WishesSometimes Alexander stares up at the dark sky, and a streak of light passes by. He wishes to have 10 wishes.
Relationships: Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: Altercember [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083449
Kudos: 1





	Wishing Upon Stars

Alexander sat by the river, legs danging in the freezing liquid. He wants to escape reality- but that's not fair. He can't just leave his friends, Mr. Washington, or the soldiers and their battles with Britain.

But right now?

He feels like he's by himself, no one to witness what he does besides the moon, stars, rushing water, and animals. Like he's able to admit his deepest, darkest secrets. He stares up into the sky, watching the twinkle of lights and the moon shining upon him.

A shooting star passes, and he wishes for ten wishes. He doesn't know if it worked, only the way it glowed brighter in the sky signaled it happened. He leaves the river.

* * *

The first thing Alexander wishes is that he could have saved Laurens, who was killed in battle.

He ears up that night, and in his dreams he dreams of someone- him- dragging Laurens out of the way of the bullet.

The next morning he hears a knock on his door and there is John, standing there in all his glory. Alexander tackles him to the ground, hugging him tightly.

John tells him that he only survived because something or someone pulled him out of the way of a bullet, but no one was around. The events are exactly like the dream.

Alexander realizes that a wish came true. The realization hits him hard, and he can't help but smile.

* * *

He goes back to the river. He sits in the same spot, legs in the water. He bathes in the moonlight. Tomorrow, though, he'll have to work with Madison and Jay.

But right now he's all alone, with no one else besides the moon, stars, rushing water, and animals. He decides to use the wishes only when he's desperate.

* * *

A shooter- assassin- broke in. Alex reacted on instincts, pulling out a pistol and turning around. He aims the gun at the shooter's head.

At that moment he wishes he could control time; just for the sake of thinking, to think, to have time.

He realizes his mistake the next moment. Moments. The shooter shot. The bullet whizzed through the air towards Madison. Time slows down. He pushes Madison out of the way after shooting at the shooter. Time speeds up again.

Instead of regretting his decision, he uses his powers for more time- he pauses time whenever he needs to sleep or if he wants to work without wasting time.

He doesn't write like he's running out of time anymore. He makes time for Philip, his wife, for John, for Herc, for everyone.

* * *

"How did you do it?" Burr asks one day. "You had six months, and half of those months you were with family. How did you write 51?"

Alex doesn't know what to say, but he won't give away his secret. "I actually plotted while I was wih them, then I'd write it down and maybe sleep."

Burr seems satisfied with that answer.

* * *

Alexander meets Thomas Jefferson. He seems appreciative that Alexander had saved Maddison. They make a great team; first they argue about something then they work together to make a comprimise that both sides like. Then Maddison introduces the idea and it gets passed because everyone agrees with it.

* * *

"I wish I could tell if you're telling the truth, if I could tell who was lying. But I have to trust you to tell me." Alex huffed at his wife. She looked down guiltily. "Please, tell me. Did you have an affair?"

"No," _yes_. He made another mistake. He sees he word _lie_ atop his vision, not obscuring anything.

"I.. if you want we can have an open marriage, or a strictly political one." Alexander finally says, turning away.

"I would like that. An open marriage." She finally says, the word _truth_ appearing. Alex nods, smiling softly a his wife.

"Whatever you want, Betsey."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Alexander asks Jefferson. Maddison is out sick, so they're by themselves. Thomas jerks.

"I'm alright, Alexander." _Lie_.

"What's wrong? You could tell me, I won't judge you or tell anyone else."

"I.." Thomas is shaking and Alex could see the tears brimming up. He walks over and hugs him. That seems to break the dam. 

Alexander finds out that Thomas wants to go the same way his cousin did. He tells him of everything he has; what he'd lose, what he'd leave behind, who he'd heartbreak.

* * *

"Alexander," Eliza says. She's holding a letter. "The person I'm with- Maria Reynolds- her husband is threatening to tell you about our affair if I don't give them money."

Alexander softens. "Betsey, you don't have to give it to him. I'm fine with it, and I already have a pamphlet to release if they release your affair. It's about our open marriage and how we already discussed it. And my coworkers are going to try and make same-sex relationships and marriage okay. Alright?"

Eliza nods, smiling. Her eyes are brimmed with tears. "Can you help Maria divorce her husband?"

* * *

He knocks on the door of Maria's home.

"Hello!" A lady in a red dress exclaims. She had brown, wavy hair.

"Hello miss, what's your name?"

"I'm Maria Reynolds. I had an affair with your wife and she's really nice and kind and sweet and caring-" she lists.

"I know, that's Betsey for you. Anyways, I'm assuming you want me as a lawyer for your case?"

She nods, leading him to the dinner table. "Yes, sir."

"Call me Alexander. Eliza loves you, ya' know." He says. He pulls out parchment and a quill set, sitting down at the table. "Anways, ready to get to business?"

* * *

Late at night, Alex was sitting in their backyard.

"I wish the French wins the revolution, and that Laf makes it out. Not arrested, but alive, able to see his country's victory," he says. Across the sea, a redcoat waves a white flag moments after. Laf escapes prison by luck- a stray cannon ball.

He gets the letter later, and he writes back.

_I suppose wishes do come true._

* * *

6 wishes left.

France had sent Laf to bring peace and to reunite with his friends again. They throw a party.

...

Alexander stayed with four of his friends, Thomas and James with other people. It was the original four.

"... and then I was pulled away by something! I could've died from the bullet!" John exclaims. "No one was there, though."

"That's very creepy, mon ami." Laf said, than _bang **!**_

An assassin. Alex immediately went to where his gun would be- if they weren't stripped of weapons. He curses.

"We don't have anything to protect us," Hercules said, coming to the same conclusion. Alexander looked back at his friends then towards the bang.

"Alex!" John yelled, attracting attention towards him. 

"What are you doing, petit lion?!" Laf shouted, reaching out. Alex turned around, saluting him. "Mon ami!"

He headed towards the shooter- fifteen in total. They were all menacing in their black clothes and guns. "Who are you?"

"We're here to take you down!"

Alex grins. "I'd like to see you try."

Alexander pauses time and grabs a gun and blade from the enemy. He thought of what to do. He loaded the gun and hid it, hiding the knife as well. He went back to position and time unpaused.

He pulled out the pistol, shooting their legs. Before they could register what was happening, they were all incapicated. He turned around. "Sir, would you like me to bring them to custody?"

* * *

Alexander looked at Maria reassuringly. He turned back to court. They argued and argued.

And now?

Maria's a free woman; James Reynolds and Maria Lewis are divorced.

Then James announced it. "My wife is in an affair with Eliza Hamilton!"

Alexander rolls his eyes. "Betsey, would you give me the papers?" Eliza nodded pulling out the parchment and gave it to him. "Great. Now, James Reynolds, I know that they're infattuated with one another."

He read the parchment. Once finished, he holds it out. "So, shall I go?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maria exclaimed, hugging him.

* * *

To be continued (He still has six wishes mind you)


End file.
